


Omi Omi

by lavender_kiyoomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Slice of Life, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavender_kiyoomi/pseuds/lavender_kiyoomi
Summary: 'Fairy lights were scattered all over a homey local restaurant. The area was full of booths instead of tables. Calm and cozy was the best way to describe the ambiance of the place. Until a group of muscular men walked through the doors, wearing outdoor rubber shoes.'There's always something interesting about seeing the daily life of a person. It could also be a bit unusual and a little comforting if it's the daily life of Sakusa Kiyoomi. You would think he isn't much of a people-person. And he isn't. Yet, he could easily be at home with a certain group of people.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Haikyuu!! Valentine Exchange





	Omi Omi

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for [ E](https://smolbeans-timbitties.tumblr.com/)! Happy one or two days after Valentine's (depending on your timezone)!
> 
> I took one look at your prompt list and thought, "I'm gonna enjoy writing the fluffy, daily life of Omi." And I did do that! Although I'm not too sure on the fluffy part. I tried to make Sakusa as happy as he can be and yet remain calm so that I wouldn't cry from softness aha.
> 
> Also, I wrote this while listening to [ Home by Bruno Major](https://open.spotify.com/track/4OsBjrJQbPSMAqdjLBaGOt?si=qES1JU01SXyomWt-E0ZcOw). So I think you would like to read it while listening to it as well!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it!

_Bright and warm, but not unwelcome._

Fairy lights were scattered all over a homey local restaurant. The area was full of booths instead of tables. Calm and cozy was the best way to describe the ambiance of the place. Until a group of muscular men walked through the doors, wearing outdoor rubber shoes. 

Sakusa walked behind the group lousily. He was a little disgruntled that he wasn't able to escape from the dinner. At first, the team insisted that all the members from both teams would have dinner together. To which he was able to decline politely. However, when Hinata dragged him to a restaurant with the players he knew since high school, he knew he wouldn't be able to reject the literal ball of sunshine.

And so, Kageyama and Hinata bickered in front of the whole group. At first, they were simply talking about how they've been like typical people. Then suddenly, it was like they got their competitive mode on and were now arguing about something. _Noisy._

Ushijima was silently walking on the side. Hoshiumi and Atsumu were loudly talking about what to eat. Akaashi, brought by Bokuto, was criticizing an onigiri made by Osamu, who walked beside him, nodding at what he was saying. And finally, there was Bokuto, who was pestering him about how he did so well in the earlier match. _Noisier. No, noisiest._

_"Sakusa! Did you see my spike earlier? It was great, right? You did well too! Right, Akaashi?"_

_"Yes, Bokuto-san."_

A small pack of waiters gathered in front of them, most with scared expressions, seemingly ready to make them leave, _"How can we help you?"_

Suddenly, the group quieted down, forgetting they were supposed to eat. The waiters seemed terrified at their presence. Though it was understandable as you don't see a group of tall, fit-looking men every day. Luckily, Akaashi took the initiative and spoke as their representative. 

_"Table for 9, please."_

One of the waiters showed them to a booth, which to a standard group of 9 would be big enough. But when you're in a group of 7 athletes and 2 former players, things tend to get a little more squished. 

At first, they all slid into the booth effortlessly. Then slowly, the group realized how squeezed they got. The waiter cringed and looked at them.

_"Would you like to be in separate booths?"_

_Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes-_

_"No, thank you! We're fine here."_

Hinata unknowingly stepped all over Sakusa's silent prayers, making the curly-haired man glare at him. The waiter hesitantly nodded before giving them 3 menus. A series of _'ooh'_ sand _'ah'_ s were heard throughout the booth as the menu gets passed on, each member being able to order something. 

Sakusa stared at how they passed the menu from hand to hand. _Filthy._ _I don't wanna touch that._

_"Just pick whatever for me."_

Atsumu looked at Sakusa knowingly and smiled, _"Ya sure, Omi Omi? Y'know I'm gonna pick somethin' nasty for ya."_

_"...Just get me what Ushijima would get."_

Atsumu groaned with a small _'bummer'_ before looking at the group once again. They all fell into a casual (loud) conversation as if this always happens. _Cozy. Cordial._

_It was rowdy. But fun. And safe._

Even as the food was served, the group was boisterous, often gaining looks from the other customers. Although, the athletes would sometimes get asked for autographs. They didn't mind, though. 

Conversations were easy to carry. It made Sakusa have an easier time joining in. Same with Ushijima. It was almost familial. Or rather, it already was familial.

_Belongingness. A strong sense of belongingness. Somehow, it makes my heart feel all fuzzy._

_"Cheers to us!"_

_Connection._

***

Sakusa woke up to an arm over his chest and a foot near his face. _Stinky._

_"Sakusa-san. You're up already. Food is on the table."_

Sakusa turned his head over, getting hit by a wave of nausea. A familiar knitted wool blanket was draped over the sofa he leaned on. _Akaashi-san's house._

Taking off the arm on him, he carefully dodged the foot near his face and stood up slowly. A sour and somewhat bitter substance has risen from his throat. 

Anticipating what was coming next, Sakusa tapped Akaashi on the back while putting his palm on his mouth. Akaashi turned around to face him, _"Do you need anything, Sakusa-san?"_

_"Bathroom."_

Akaashi calmly pointed to a door at the end of the hall and watched as Sakusa barged the door open. Ignoring the sleeping figure in the bathtub, he opened the toilet cover and hunched over, puking out last night's dinner. The smell of acid wafted around the Akaashi's bathroom, ruining the lavender scent it once had.

_"Eww, gross."_

Sakusa turned to the voice from the bathtub, immediately noticing the spiky white hair resembling a bird's plumage. He scowled and wiped his mouth, quickly flushing the toilet and grabbing Akaashi's lavender Lysol. Annoyed, he sprayed it all around the area with squinted eyes, head still pounding from dehydration.

With one swift motion, he aimed at Hoshiumi. He sprayed all over the bathtub and Hoshiumi, leaving the bathroom once he was satisfied, lavender Lysol still in his hand.

_Too early to clean bird poop._

The sunshine in Akaashi's dining room was blinding. Both Hinata and the real sun. Hinata seemed unaffected as the sun fiercely hit the dining table. He was even eating the grilled cheese sandwiches as animatedly as he always did. Absolutely no signs of nausea or headaches.

_What the fuck?_

The human tangerine noticed Sakusa and smiled brightly at him, _"Good morning Omi-san! You should try Akaashi-san's grilled cheese sandwiches! They're tasty."_

_"Yeah... where are the others?"_

_"Oh yeah! Miya twins, Ushijima-san, and Bokuto-san are on the couch. Hoshiumi-san is in the bathtub, and Kageyama is over there."_

Hinata leaned over and pointed at Kageyama, who was near the kitchen sink, his spine bent awkwardly. _Is this one doing acrobatics?_

_"Where's Akaashi-san?"_

_"Akaashi-san is waking up the others."_

Sakusa nodded and walked over to the dining table, clutching the edges as he got dizzy. He sat down across from Hinata, knowing full well the orange-haired boy would blow his ears off if he sat next to him. 

Drowsily, he picked up a sandwich and slowly chewed on it, the excessive movement of his jaws making his head hurt even more.

Akaashi walked in the room, the five men following him groaning weakly.

_"Akaashi-san, I need to replace your Lysol."_

_"It's okay, Sakusa-san. Ah, and can you wake up Kageyama behind you?"_

Nodding subtly, Sakusa nudged Kageyama's foot with his. He nudged once. Then twice. Then thrice. And once he got tired of softly poking Kageyama, he decided that a kick would probably suffice in waking the deep-sleeper.

Although, the kick seemed to be stronger than he thought as Kageyama's head hit the side of the counter. _Whoops._

Rubbing his head, Kageyama silently stood, eyes still closed, and sat at the edge of a stool, nearly falling in the process. 

_"What time is it?"_

_"It's late, Bakayama!"_

_"Too early for your shouting, Hinata boke."_

Sakusa muttered a string of curses as another wave of pain hit him. Akaashi patted him on the shoulder and gave him painkillers with a glass of water. _Hallelujah, Amen._

Their breakfast was silent compared to their dinner. Muted chewing along with the occasional bumping of cups. Nevertheless, it was relaxing. Comforting.

_Home._

***

_Drive better, damn it._

The bus whirred and shook every so often. The turns were uncomfortable and would often tilt the passengers. Luckily, Sakusa's painkillers had already taken some effect, so the ride wouldn't make him even more nauseous.

Sakusa had left Akaashi's house about 25 minutes ago, wearing clothes he borrowed. His filthy clothes from last night in a small duffel bag Akaashi had lent him. 

Seeing as his stop was near, Sakusa quickly checked his belongings, getting ready to leave. Once the bus had stopped, he stood up and hurriedly scampered away from the back seats.

Once he got off-board, warm air greeted him. Apartment buildings littered the streets. Still yawning, Sakusa walks to his building, his mind going on auto-pilot mode. His steps were automated, knowing exactly where to go.

_Left foot. Right foot. Left foot. Right foot. Left foot. Right foot._

His internal pattern continued until he reached his flat. The familiar scent of Clorox calmed him down after being in a bus of sweaty people. Dropping his duffel bag, he walked to his shower.

_Finally. Cleanliness and hygiene._

\---

Sakusa walked out of his bathroom, smelling like lemon and mint. His flat was quiet. Perfect for a silent person like him. Though he prefers the comfort his team gives, his alone time was also precious to him.

He sank into his couch, letting the soft mattress engulf him. 

_Now, what to do?_

By now, Sakusa is used to living alone in a flat. But he couldn't say that he has a hobby in his spare time.

_Aha, I don't know what to do._

After several minutes of sinking into his couch, Sakusa's phone pinged. He'd hate to admit that he wasted no time grabbing his phone, trying to see what notification he got.

_Tsum. Text message._

Sakusa opened his phone, reading the text out loud out of habit, _"Omi, we're still meeting later, right?"_

_Ah, right, we were supposed to have a date._

A: Omi, we're still meeting later, right? (＠＾０＾)

O: Yeah? Unless you want to cancel it 

A: NONONONO 

A: I DON'T WANNA CANCEL IT

O: See you later, then o(*￣▽￣*)ブ

A: Cute (^///^)

A: See ya at 1 pm, Omi <3

_Company._

***

_"Omi-kun~ You look great today."_

_"Thanks, I guess."_

The couple walked side-by-side along an empty street. Not hand-in-hand and with about a one-foot distance between them. The air was quiet and soothing. It was what Sakusa was used to, and Atsumu respected that even though he preferred soft caresses and bustling cities.

Atsumu hummed a tune as Sakusa discreetly swayed along. Occasionally, small talk would come up, making walking a bit more entertaining.

_"Omi-kun. Why're ya wearin' a hat today? I've never seen ya wear one before."_

_"You don't like it?"_

Atsumu smiled, knowing how Sakusa would respond, _"No, I like it. I just wanna know how to make ya wear it more often."_

_"It's sunny."_

Atsumu laughed wholeheartedly, while Sakusa listened to him, not knowing exactly why the blonde-haired boy laughed. With a slight jog, Atsumu stood before a small cafe, a mischievous smile on his face. He opened the door as Sakusa walked in. 

Sakusa smiled under his mask, fond of Atsumu's small actions. _Loved._

They sat down at the back of the cafe, trying to avoid many people to Sakusa's request. Atsumu ordered for the both of them, knowing what Sakusa would want. He brought back their drinks on a tray, almost spilling it, making Sakusa chuckle at his clumsiness. _Adorable._

Sakusa looked around, nodding at the classic look of the cafe, _"You knew about a place like this and only brought me now?"_

Atsumu shook his head, placing down their drinks, _"No, no, Akaashi told me about it earlier."_

_"He does have better taste than you."_

_"Uh-huh?"_

_"Definitely."_

Atsumu pouted and took a sip of his iced coffee, _"Make him take ya to dates then."_

Sakusa laughed, tucking his mask down to his chin. _"Pouty baby."_

_"Was that an endearment, Omi?"_

_"Maybe."_

Atsumu couldn't help the wide smile that formed on his lips. _Wanna kiss._

With a soft smile on his face, Sakusa reached forward to peck Atsumu on the nose. The setter looked surprised, but his eyes twinkled in affection.

_"Are ya still drunk, Omi?"_

_"Pretty sure I'm not."_

Atsumu laid back on the chair and sighed. A teasing tone coming out of his voice, _"Omi-kun, people think I'm the romantic one but yer obviously sweeter than me."_

Sakusa raised his eyebrows and tilted his head, sipping his cup of black coffee. _That's cuz it's you._

Smiling at his own thoughts, Sakusa propped his elbows on the table, wanting to make fun of Atsumu.

_"And? You don't want PDA?"_

_"Shut up."_

_"I guess it's true couples become more like each other the more time they spend with each other."_

Atsumu whined, _"Omi, shut up. It's embarrassin'. I don't wanna be like the grinch."_

Sakusa frowned and turned his head away playfully.

_"Guess you're stuck with a grinch then."_

_"Ya gotta love that green-colored face that's always frownin'."_

They looked at each other, small smiles on their faces. Their hangovers from this morning were seemingly forgotten. Sakusa looked at Atsumu, propping his chin on his hand. 

_"I love you."_

And Atsumu just laughed. He simply laughed contentedly.

_"Yer cute Omi."_

_"I know."_

_Intimacy._

***

After a long banter in the middle of the street, they had finally settled on going back to Sakusa's place. Of course, this was because Atsumu whined about his feet hurting and that he doesn't want to walk anymore. 

And so, they commuted back to Sakusa's place. Atsumu, still whining, which made Sakusa pinch his arm. When they got off the bus, Atsumu practically latched himself on Sakusa. Annoyed and tired, the curly-haired man simply dragged his partner behind him.

Passersby looked at them strangely. Opening the door to his flat had never made Sakusa more relieved. 

_God, help me._

His relief doesn't last long as he saw the odd bunch of human beings lounging in his living room.

_"Sakusa-san! You're back!"_

_"Yo."_

_"Tsum-Tsum! I missed you! Did you bring me back something?"_

_"Tsumu, ya look stupid."_

_"Sakusa-san, did you enjoy the cafe?"_

A diverse set of acknowledgments greeted them once they walked through the doors. Atsumu immediately brightened up as Sakusa simply sighed. 

_"We just saw each other earlier. In the early morning. Also, who has the key to my house."_

Hoshiumi raised his hand while Hinata and Bokuto ran over to Atsumu. They tore off Atsumu from his back and dragged him to the couch, piling over him. _Chaotic._

Trying to know just how many people were in his flat, Sakusa did a mental role call. _Atsumu, duh. Bokuto. Hinata. Ushijima. Kageyama. Hoshiumi. Akaashi. Osamu._

_Woah, okay. That's a lot._

Sakusa clapped his hands, trying to get their attention, _"Who the fuck invited all of you here?"_

Hinata looked at Sakusa from the pile, a guilty smile on his face, _"I did! I wanted to check on you since you're a grumpy hungover, so we went and invited ourselves in!"_

Sakusa looked at Akaashi, mentally interrogating the sane one of the group. Akaashi blinked at him and leaned back on the couch, crossing his arms.

_"Bokuto-san brought me here."_

Sakusa looked around the room, staring down at the others who avoided his gaze. Seeing as the group wouldn't leave anytime soon, Sakusa walked over and plopped himself on a single chair.

_"What do you all want?"_

Bokuto shook his hands from the pile and yelled excitedly, _"Barbie movie marathon!"_

The whole group groaned and voiced their complaints while Hinata shouted over their voices, _"Hey! I think it's not too bad."_

_"Ah, yeah, it's not too bad."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Mhmm, sure, let's do it."_

Sakusa blinked. _Simps._

Hesitantly, he gave the remote to Hinata and Bokuto, not even bothering to supervise the two as they chose a movie. The group chattered until the film played. Then they settled into silence, occasionally being broken by a comment that would crack them up.

_Ease._

***

Sakusa looked around the room to see the scattered bodies in his living room, some of them emitting loud snores. They were halfway through a Barbie movie about a school and a princess or something. _Loud. Or at least, loud enough._

Under normal circumstances, Sakusa would have difficulties sleeping if it wasn't what he was used to. Even the smallest changes in his routine would ruin his sleeping habits. The slightest temperature change. The softness of his pillows. The noise.

Knowing well he wouldn't be able to sleep in a room full of people, Sakusa stood up, heading for his bedroom. _Let's just wake up earlier than them._

He quickly brushed his teeth and changed his clothes, setting the temperature to 24 degrees. _Perfect._

Sakusa propped the pillows as he always did and laid on his side, following his routine as he always did. As he was about to fall asleep, Sakusa heard his door open, and his bed dipped slightly. The familiar scent of cinnamon and honey entered his nose, making him calm down. _Tsum._

Arms wrapped around him. It was something he and Atsumu had always done in the days they simply relaxed.

Sakusa smiled at the warmth and joked, _"What are you looking for? Cause I'll let you know, I'm quite tired to do anything right now."_

_"I thought you were asleep."_

_"That makes you sound like a pervert."_

Atsumu held Sakusa closer and hid his face in the crook of his neck, _"I'm not looking for anything you don't want."_

Sakusa hummed in satisfaction. 

_Content._

**Author's Note:**

> I truly did have fun writing this and totally indulged myself in Sakusa being all comfy. I would write more but I felt like it would be better to leave it as is. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
